Eternamente
by Rikkukichi
Summary: AU. En su viaje de fin de curso, los estudiantes del Instituto Rose van a un camping en las montañas, disfrutando de un hermoso paisaje helado. Sin embargo, algo les está esperando. Concretamente, algo está esperando a Eren. El ansiado viaje resultará ser muy distinto de lo que tenían pensado. Riren.
1. La leyenda

**Yossu! Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última aparición por Fanfiction. Pues aquí vuelvo, con un fic que supone todo un reto para mí. ¡No más bloqueos de inspiración, por favor! XD Tengo más ideas en la recámara, pero creo que con este estoy bastante motivada, espero que os guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este manga pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, que está tardando en hacer yaoi en su serie.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

– Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo escondido en las montañas del sur, nació un niño con un poder especial. Podía ver a los muertos y comunicarse con ellos. Los veía como entes, o como diríamos ahora, fantasmas, que a veces se le acercaban y hablaban con él. Por miedo a que lo tacharan de loco, lo mantuvo en secreto a sus padres, unos condes muy ricos, y se dedicó a buscar algún amigo entre aquellas figuras que deambulaban por el gran castillo en el que vivían. A medida que fue creciendo, su poder fue aumentando, y los entes tomaban una composición algo más sólida; para él, dejaron de ser translúcidos.

– Anda, si la historia trae hasta clase de física.

– Cierra el pico, jamelgo de mierda, como vuelvas a interrumpirme te parto la cara.

– Eso no me lo repites en la calle, gilipollas.

– ¿Quieres comprobarlo, subnormal?

– ¡Parad los dos, que la historia está interesante!

– Haced caso a Armin. Jean, como vuelvas a interrumpir a Eren te voy a matar.

– Tranquila, tía, ya me callo.

Eren carraspeó.

– Joder, ahora me he perdido.

– Has dicho que dejaron de ser translúcidos- recordó Armin.

– Ah, sí, gracias – dijo Eren. – Pues eso, que los veía como gente normal. Incluso hizo un amigo, un hombre de mediana edad, que aseguraba haber sido brujo y haber muerto quemado en su pueblo. Este hombre fue su única compañía desde que, a sus quince años, sus padres murieron en un accidente, cuando su carro se precipitó por un acantilado durante un viaje, y él se convirtió en conde.

– Qué trágico todo, ¿no? – Jean captó las miradas gélidas de los demás. – Sólo era un comentario, leches. Ya me callo.

Eren suspiró.

– Un día, a sus 23 años, una mujer fantasma se le acercó y le pidió que le siguiera. Curioso, el joven le hizo caso y siguió a la mujer hasta el pueblo. Callejeó y callejeó hasta llegar a una pequeña casa derruída. Allí pudo ver el cuerpo de la mujer, medio sepultado. Todo indicaba que se había producido un derrumbe, pero al ser una casa pequeña y estar situada en la zona más pobre del pueblo, nadie se había fijado en ello.

«"¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?", preguntó el conde, "Ya es demasiado tarde, has muerto", añadió. La mujer le miró y, con voz triste, le dijo: "Yo sí, pero mi hijo no. Él sigue ahí dentro, luchando por vivir". El joven abrió los ojos de par en par y entró en las ruinas de la casa, siguiendo a la mujer. Poco después, encontró a un chico, bajo unas piedras del techo. Inmediatamente se las quitó de encima y lo cogió en brazos. Estaba malherido, pero vivo. La mujer le dio las gracias y se desvaneció, y él llevó al chico al hospital. Cuando el chico despertó, el conde se enamoró de sus ojos turquesa y sus hermosas facciones, y decidió llevarlo con él a su castillo, donde además se enamoró de su dulzura, su picardía y su alegría. »

– Vamos que era gay.

– Jean, en serio, te vas a ir a la mierda ya.

– Tío, tu historia es muy larga, espero que dé miedo de verdad.

– Si te callas y me dejas seguir igual lo descubres.

Jean se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el asiento del autobús, y levantó las manos, en señal de que ya se callaba.

– Pues bien, se trataba de un amor prohibido, que mantenían en secreto de todos, ya que si alguien les descubría, las consecuencias serían devastadoras para ambos. La homosexualidad estaba considerada como un tipo de brujería. Otro secreto más para el conde.

« A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se enamoraban los dos jóvenes. El conde, influenciado por su amante, suavizó su carácter frío inculcado por sus padres, y se dedicó a ayudar a más gente, vivos o muertos, haciendo creer a los pueblerinos que se trataba de un gran detective para ocultar su verdadero don, y guiando a los muertos hacia la paz eterna. Se ganó un buen nombre en el pueblo, e incluso nuevos amigos. Sin embargo, cuando esos amigos murieron debido a una epidemia que sacudió el poblado, el conde se traumatizó y se aterrorizó al pensar que podría perder también a su amor. Por eso, pidió ayuda a su amigo el brujo, quien no había sido capaz de alcanzar la luz en todo aquel tiempo. Éste le indicó cómo fabricar una poción que le haría inmortal, tanto a él como a su amante, para que pudieran estar juntos por toda la eternidad. El conde, sin dudarlo, consiguió todos los complicados ingredientes que se requerían, y creó la poción. La probó, e inmediatamente se clavó un cuchillo en el pecho. Se retorció de dolor, pero no murió. Cuando se sacó el arma del pecho, la herida se regeneró. Sólo quedó la sangre de su camisa como prueba de aquel incidente. Con gran entusiasmo, fue corriendo a buscar a su amante para que bebiera también. El chico había salido a comprar al pueblo, y debería haber vuelto para entonces, pero no estaba en casa. El conde, que no podía esperar más, fue a buscarlo. Cuando llegó al pueblo, escuchó gritos y mucho jaleo. Entre todos aquellos gritos furiosos, pudo distinguir los chillidos desesperados de su amante. Cuando llegó al lugar del que provenían, se encontró a los pueblerinos alrededor de una gran pira, envuelta en grandes llamas. El conde tenía el corazón en un puño, pues estaba seguro de haber escuchado a su amor. Cuando un hombre le vio llegar, se acercó corriendo a él, y le dijo que ya había pasado todo, que le habían liberado del brujo que les había engañado a todos y había traído la epidemia al pueblo. Entonces, el conde comprendió que en aquella pira que se convertía en cenizas, habían quemado a su querido amante. »

El silencio se hizo en el automóvil. Todos los jóvenes miraban expectantes a Eren.

– Hecho una furia, convocó a los espíritus y asesinó a todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo, fueran niños, mujeres o ancianos, eso le daba igual. La sangre bañó las calles como si fueran ríos. Sus ojos grises por un momento se tiñeron de rojo, hasta que escuchó una voz. Al girarse, vio a su querido amante, o más bien a su fantasma, que le miraba con tristeza. Corrió a abrazarlo, pero sus brazos atravesaron el cuerpo del chico. Se dice que los gritos de rabia del conde llegaron a kilómetros de distancia.

Eren se calló un momento, escuchando los sollozos de alguna de sus compañeras. Después, continuó.

– El espíritu le pidió que volviera en sí, que él alcanzaría la luz y que el conde debía aprender a vivir sin él. Sin embargo, el conde ya no le escuchaba. No quería volver a perderlo, así que le prohibió ir hacia la luz y lo retuvo a su lado. Como él había bebido la poción, era inmortal, y jamás podría volver a encontrarse con él si se iba en aquel momento. Así que ambos permanecieron en el gran castillo del conde, por los siglos de los siglos, tiempo en el que el conde enloqueció por la frustración de no poder ni siquiera rozar a su querido. Por eso, mucho cuidado si vais a las montañas del sur y os encontráis una villa en ruinas, con restos de sangre por las calles y una gran pira funeraria, pues si el conde os descubre, os llevará a su castillo y no volveréis a ver la luz del día. No sigáis a los gamos del bosque, pues son aliados suyos. De hecho, tened mucha cautela, pues si en las montañas repetís el nombre del conde tres veces, aparecerá ante vosotros y os robará el alma. Incluso puede que alguna noche, cuando den las doce, salga a pasear por los bosques, buscando nuevas víctimas con las que desahogar su profunda ira.

Algunos de los presentes dejaron escapar un grito sordo. Eren observó, complacido, cómo germinaba la semilla del miedo en sus compañeros. Se habían propuesto contarse historias de terror en el autobús mientras se dirigían a su destino en el viaje de fin de curso. ¿Y qué mejor historia, que una que transcurriera en las cercanías del camping de cabañas en el que iban a pasar toda una semana? ¡Una vieja historia que su abuelo le contaba para darle miedo!

– ¡Qué miedo!- exclamó una chica rubia, de ojos claros. – ¿Eso que cuentas no es cerca de donde vamos?

Eren asintió. Se escucharon algunos murmullos. Una chica de pelo castaño y pecas abrazó a la rubia.

– No te preocupes Christa, yo te protegeré.

– Joder, Jaeger, menuda basura de historia – se burló Jean.

– Yo la encuentro fascinante – dijo Armin, con los ojos brillantes. – Quizá encontremos el pueblo.

– ¡No, ojalá que no!- chilló Christa.

Mikasa cogió de la mano a Eren.

– Sea lo que sea, no permitiré que te pase nada – dijo Mikasa.

Eren la miró con fastidio.

– Mikasa, es sólo una historia, no te pongas en plan madre.

La chica suspiró.

– Bueno, a mí no me va a robar las patatas ese conde – comentó una chica con el pelo recogido en una coleta, mientras abrazaba con fuerza una bolsa de patatas fritas.

– Tú solo piensas en comer, ¿eh, Sasha? – comentó un chico de cabeza rapada.

– De vez en cuando pienso en ti también, Connie.

El aludido se sonrojó.

– Tonta.

– Mira qué tortolitos – se burló Jean. – Buscad un hotel.

– ¿Soy el único que piensa que hoy está especialmente gilipollas? – preguntó Eren, señalando a Jean.

Varios de sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza, mosqueando al aludido.

– Iros a la mierda – dijo, cruzándose de brazos. – Por cierto, no os preocupéis, si el conde ese viene a hacernos una visita, no os pasará nada. Seguro que va a por Eren.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el moreno.

– Su amante tenía los ojos turquesa, ¿no? – dijo Jean con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– ¿Y qué pasa con eso? No significa que sea como yo, imbécil – repuso Eren. – Además es sólo una historia, supéralo, que lo que te pasa es que estas cagado de miedo.

Se pusieron a discutir acaloradamente, convirtiéndose en la fuente de diversión del resto de sus compañeros, y así estuvieron hasta llegar a su destino. Era invierno, y en aquella zona montañosa, la nieve se amontonaba a ambos lados de la carretera, lo cual le hizo difícil al autobús el acceso a la zona del camping, a la que se accedía por un camino de la anchura justa del automóvil. Los estudiantes se maravillaron con el hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. Un pinar inmenso, nevado, y unas montañas altísimas, también blancas. El camping estaba situado en un claro del bosque, bastante amplio, donde habían puesto un vallado de seguridad para evitar la presencia de animales salvajes. Había unas quince cabañas, bastante grandes, donde los estudiantes pasarían las noches.

Cuando por fin bajaron del autobús, el ambiente frío les hizo estremecerse, pero a la vez sentirse en plena naturaleza.

– Vale, chicos, coged vuestras maletas y repartíos en las cabañas tal y como lo organizamos en clase- dijo Hanji, una de las profesoras que les acompañaba en el viaje. – Como ya es tarde, repartiremos las cenas en las mismas cabañas y si queréis podéis dar un paseo por el camping, pero no os alejéis mucho, que de noche no se ve nada.

– ¡Vale!- respondieron los alumnos.

Cuando recogieron sus cosas y las llevaron a las cabañas, Armin propuso dar ese paseo antes de cenar. Eren le acompañó, y al poco se les unió Mikasa, a quien habían obligado a dormir en otra cabaña, con las chicas.

– Es un lugar muy guay, ¿eh?- comentó Eren.

– Sí, tenía ganas de venir- dijo Mikasa.

Armin se mantuvo en silencio.

– ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Eren.

– En tu historia, y en lo fascinante que sería encontrar ese pueblo derruido.

Eren se rió.

– ¿Es que quieres que el conde te asesine?

– ¡No, hombre!- exclamó el rubio. – Sólo quiero tener alguna aventura. El lugar se presta a ello.

Los otros dos asintieron.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba el conde? – preguntó Armin. – No lo has dicho ni una vez.

Eren trató de recordar lo que le había dicho a su abuelo.

– Levi, creo – dijo el chico.

Los chicos siguieron su paseo y fueron a cenar, ajenos a que, lejos de allí, en un gran castillo perdido en las montañas, un hombre de aspecto joven despertó de un largo sueño al escuchar su nombre.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí este "teaser- primer capítulo"! Espero que os haya gustado. Dejádmelo saber en los reviews!**

 **Voy sobre la marcha con este fic, así que no hay nada escrito, literalmente XD Ok ya.**

 **Ciaossu!**


	2. El despertar

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas. Yo sí las he pasado, y a eso se ha debido este retraso. ¡Espero que la espera os merezca un poco la pena!**

 **Me he sorprendido mucho al recibir tanto feedback en el primer capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!¡De verdad! Me habéis hecho muy feliz. Así que muchas gracias a Kykio, Mitomania, gateway to infinite, Bossenbroek, Mr bum, AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, Fujimy, EvenYaeger, Aurum before Argentum, Anto13 y NarubyScarlett por comentar!**

 **Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con cierta lentitud, a pesar de que su corazón latía rápidamente por primera vez en varios siglos. Estudió la habitación en la que estaba. No había cambiado, sólo estaba un poco más polvorienta que cuando se fue a dormir. Eso le desagradó.

Sin embargo, no era el momento de pensar en la limpieza de su castillo, pues había escuchado su nombre. Y lo había pronunciado alguien muy especial. Alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo sin dirigirse a él como Levi.

– ¿Me has llamado, Bel?– preguntó, esperanzado.

Su adorado amante no le había vuelto a llamar por su nombre desde que le había prohibido ir hacia la luz, alegando que ya no le reconocía. Levi se moría por saber qué era lo que había cambiado. Por eso corrió escaleras abajo, atravesó los largos pasillos de su castillo y buscó a su amante en cada rincón de cada habitación.

– ¡Bel!– gritó, angustiado al no encontrarlo.– ¡Bel, ¿dónde estás?!

– Estoy aquí– respondió una voz fría.

Levi se giró y vio aparecer el fantasma de su amante, que le miraba con los mismos ojos que llevaba mostrándole los últimos siglos. Unos ojos turquesa que habían perdido su brillo, y ahora le miraban vacíos. Nada en él había cambiado. Levi frunció el ceño.

– Te he escuchado pronunciar mi nombre– dijo el pelinegro.– Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así.

Bel negó con la cabeza.

– Te equivocas, Conde– repuso con voz gélida.– Yo ya no recuerdo tu nombre ni recuerdo haberlo pronunciado.  
Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Bel desapareció entre las sombras, dejando solo al pelinegro. Y entonces éste entró en cólera.

Con desgarradores gritos, Levi echó abajo las altas estanterías, destrozó las sillas y le dio la vuelta a la mesa, rompiéndola con gran estruendo. Después cayó de rodillas al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una rabia que desde hacía mucho tiempo había sido incapaz de controlar. Estaba seguro. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado su nombre.

Pero también estaba seguro de que Bel no mentía. Lo había visto en sus fríos y vacíos ojos.

¿Acaso se lo había imaginado?¿Acaso lo deseaba tanto que hasta lo había soñado?

 _"Levi"_.  
El pelinegro aguzó el oído en silencio. No cabía duda, era la misma voz. No lo había soñado. Sin embargo, parecía provenir del exterior. Sonaba como una voz en su cabeza, lejana, pero firme. ¿El jardín? No, más lejos. ¿El bosque, tal vez?

Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a buscar a su viejo amigo. Algo estaba pasando en su bosque. Algo que le atraía con mucha fuerza.

– ¡Levi!– gritó Eren, hastiado.– Estáis muy pesados con la historieta, ¿no? Se llamaba Levi y no tengo ni idea de cómo era. Era una historia de mi abuelo, sólo un cuento. ¡Dejad de darme la brasa!

– No te pongas farruco, Jaeger– replicó Jean.– Marco sólo te ha preguntado por el nombre del tipo ese.

El aludido se rascó la nuca, sonriendo. En el fondo entendía a Eren, pues su pequeña historia había tenido éxito entre los estudiantes y muchos de ellos no dejaban de preguntarle por detalles.

– Ya lo sé, pero es la sexta persona ya que me lo pregunta. En serio, chicos, pasad página– dijo Eren, suspirando.– Seguro que Jean puede inventarse alguna historia mejor.

– Ya verás como sí, Jaeger, espera y verás.

Jean se giró y se fue a la cabaña a pensar una buena historia para superar el reciente éxito de Eren. El ojiverde, cansado ya de tantas preguntas, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por las cercanías del camping.

El ambiente, aún a pesar de ser de día, seguía siendo muy frío. Pero eso le daba igual. Disfrutó del crujir de sus pisadas en la nieve, de esa leve sensación de frío en la punta de la nariz, ahora enrojecida, y de la pureza del aire gélido que entraba en sus pulmones. Poco después de que saliera del campamento, había empezado a nevar. Se sintió afortunado al poder disfrutar de aquella vista mágica. Pensó en su hermana y su amigo. Probablemente se mosquearían por haber salido sin ellos.

– Pero bueno, si vuelvo, los pesados me van a pedir la continuación.

Escuchó un leve crujido a su derecha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver un gamo rebuscando entre la nieve unos cuantos hierbajos. El animal se detuvo en su tarea y levantó la cabeza, observando al chico. Eren lo miró a su vez, embelesado, incrédulo ante la suerte que estaba teniendo al poder ver tan de cerca a un animal tan escurridizo y hermoso.  
Tuvo la tentación de sacar el móvil y hacerle una foto, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Algo hizo huír al gamo, y no tardó en averiguar el qué.

– ¡Eren!

El aludido se giró, molesto.

– ¡Mikasa!¡Has espantado al gamo!– la regañó.

– ¿Has visto un gamo?– preguntó Armin, que llegó jadeando poco después que la chica.– ¡Qué envidia!  
Eren suspiró.

– Si hubierais venido en silencio como yo, igual no se habría ido– dijo.– ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

– Seguí tus huellas– explicó Mikasa.

Eren se rió.

– Madre mía, qué tía.

Armin se acercó al lugar donde poco antes había estado el gamo. Las huellas en la nieve eran recientes y se veían con claridad.

– Sé que es ponerme pesado pero...

Eren le miró.

– Es como los gamos de la historia– dijo.– Igual si lo seguimos nos lleva al pueblo.  
Eren suspiró.

– Tú también no, Armin...

– ¡Era broma, era broma!– se apresuró a decir el rubio.– Te hemos venido a buscar porque en veinte minutos empiezan las actividades, así que deberíamos ir volviendo.

– Volvamos entonces– dijo Eren.– ¿Qué íbamos a hacer hoy?

– De momento lo típico de hacer grupos y algún juego– dijo Mikasa.– No sé qué haremos después.

Eren bufó.

– Espero que no me sigan dando la murga con la historieta– dijo.– Y también espero que no me toque en el mismo grupo que el pesado de Jean.

– Si os toca en el mismo grupo, los demás estarán entretenidos con vuestras peleas, eso seguro.

– Qué gracioso, Armin.

Mikasa se tapó la nariz con su bufanda.

– Hace más frío que antes, ¿no creéis? – preguntó.

Eren y Armin asintieron. A medida que iban avanzando, sentían cómo la temperatura bajaba unos cuantos grados. Además, había empezado a nevar con un poco más de fuerza. Apretaron un poco el paso para llegar antes al camping y así poder calentarse un poco en la fogata. Pero no habían caminado mucho cuando se dieron cuenta de algo que no les gustó nada.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Armin. – La nieve ha tapado las huellas.

– Mierda– murmuró Eren.– Primer día en el camping y ya nos hemos perdido.

Mikasa miró a su alrededor tratando de recordar por donde habían venido pero le fue imposible. Con las huellas tapadas y los frondosos pinos, el paisaje era igual mirase a donde mirase.

– Bueno, el GPS tiene que funcionar– dijo Eren, sacando el móvil.– A ver si en los Mapas sale el camping.

– Ahora es lo típico de las películas de terror, que no hay cobertura y eso– comentó Armin.

Eren se rió.

– Va a ser que no, Armin, sí que hay– dijo.– Buf, me sitúa en medio del monte.

– Igual si pones la dirección del camping te sale– propuso Mikasa.– En lugar de buscarlo en el mapa, quiero decir.

– ¿Alguno de vosotros se la sabe?– preguntó Eren.

– Sí, espera, la tengo apuntada...– dijo Armin, buscando su móvil en la mochila.

Los tres jóvenes estaban tan absortos en su tarea que tardaron un poco en escuchar unos extraños crujidos más en la nieve. Levantaron la vista y se quedaron quietos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, ante al menos una veintena de gamos que los habían rodeado.

– ¿No queríais ver el gamo?– dijo Eren, con una risa nerviosa.– Pues ahí tenéis unos cuantos.

– Eren, ¿le hiciste algo al otro?– preguntó Armin en voz baja.

– Absolutamente nada– respondió el moreno, mirando a los animales con cautela. – Y aunque se lo hubiera hecho, no creo que vinieran a vengarse en plan familia mafiosa.

– Pensaba que eran animales asustadizos– comentó Mikasa, alerta.– Pero es extraño, tampoco parecen hostiles.

Eren hizo una foto con el móvil, ya que lo tenía a mano. Pero entonces, los gamos empezaron a acercarse, y eso puso en tensión a los tres jóvenes. Mikasa cogió de la mano a Eren.

– Vámonos de aquí, ya– dijo la chica.

A paso lento, empezaron a alejarse de los animales por el único camino que tenían libre. Éstos, como se temían, empezaron a seguirlos. Y entonces decidieron correr. Y para su horror, los gamos también.

– ¡Socorro! – gritó Armin, presa del pánico.

– ¡No dejes de correr!– gritó Eren.

Como iban a ciegas, no vieron venir un pequeño desnivel hasta estar prácticamente al borde. Los tres cayeron al suelo, levantándose todo lo rápido que pudieron para seguir corriendo. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño accidente los separó, ya que inmediatamente los gamos los alcanzaron y tuvieron que salir corriendo en direcciones distintas. Pero algo los horrorizó, ya que una vez separados, los gamos sólo siguieron al joven Jaeger.

– ¡Eren!– chilló Mikasa.

– ¡Seguid corriendo!– gritó él.– ¡Buscad ayuda!

– ¡Armin, llama a la profesora Hanji!– gritó Mikasa, siguiendo a los animales.

El rubio fue a sacar su teléfono, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ya lo había sacado antes para mirar la dirección y que se le había debido caer en la persecución, pues no estaba en su bolsillo.

– ¡Mikasa!– chilló.– ¡Mi móvil no está!

La chica se detuvo. Sacó su propio móvil de la mochila y marcó con rapidez el número de la profesora Hanji. Tuvo que tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida; seguir a su hermano o quedarse con Armin. Y como sabía que su hermano era fuerte y atlético, y Armin estaba al borde del infarto, decidió lo segundo. Con el teléfono en la oreja, observó alejarse a los gamos mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior.

Por su parte, Eren no dejó de correr. El ambiente gélido y la nieve dificultaban su escapada, pero estaba en buena forma física. No podía creérselo. Había salido a dar un paseo y había acabado siendo perseguido por una veintena de gamos. Si lo contaba, nadie se lo creería.

Tras unos minutos de carrera, salió a un claro del bosque. Allí se detuvo a coger aire unos instantes, y antes de echar a correr de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que los animales ya no le seguían. Se habían quedado al borde del claro. Eren inspiró hondo y se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto. Tardó unos instantes en vislumbrar una translúcida silueta de espaldas a él, mirando hacia los animales.

– Sí que me ha dejado mal la carrera... ahora tengo visiones... – murmuró Eren.

– No soy una visión, chico.

Eren dejó escapar un grito sordo. Reconoció la silueta como el cuerpo de un hombre joven, pelirrojo, y una vez que éste se giró para mirarle, vio sus ojos, de un tono turquesa, apagado, pero todavía muy bonito. El chico tragó saliva.

– ¿Quién...?

– Debes irte de aquí cuanto antes– cortó el hombre.– Corres peligro.

Eren le miró sin comprender.

– Vuelve con tus amigos a vuestro campamento– dijo el pelirrojo.– Y si podéis, marchaos lejos. No podré protegerte.

– ¿Pero quién eres?¿De qué no podrás protegerme?

– Me llamo Bel– dijo.– Y no podré protegerte... de él.

El chico dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba el pelirrojo. Allí, en el borde del claro, había un hombre. Era de media estatura, vestía un largo abrigo negro, bastante anticuado. Miraba directamente a Eren, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al chico.

– Chico, debes irte– le apremió el pelirrojo.– ¡Rápido!

Eren se levantó por instinto y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de mirar a aquel extraño pelinegro, que empezaba a caminar hacia él, cada vez más rápido.

– ¡Rápido, chico!– gritó Bel.

Eren echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejádmelo saber en los reviews!**

 **Como dato curioso, Bel es algo así como un genderbender de Isabel Magnolia. No es que me guste la pareja de Isabel y Levi (Con Levi sólo me gusta el riren), sino que creo que Eren e Isabel se parecen un montón (sobre todo en ojos y expresión). Además, si se llamaran los dos Eren sería un lío, ¿Verdad?**

 **Ciaossu!**


	3. El encuentro

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo! Sigo impresionada por la cantidad de feedback que recibo. Os quiero! *v***

 **Muchísimas gracias a gateway to infinite, Mitomania, Mr, Deshi, Sumire crazzy Murasaki, Paul (OMG THANK YOU!), Fujimy, Narubi Scarlett, Aurum before Argentum, Bossenbroek y Akira Cassidy Evans por comentar el capítulo anterior! Estoy muy feliz!**

 **Y ahora a leer!**

* * *

Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos como platos. Su corazón latía con taquicardia, su respiración era excitada y entrecortada. Todas aquellas emociones, que hacía siglos que no sentía, habían brotado en su interior al entrar en aquel claro, siguiendo su instinto. Y es que allí, en el centro del claro, había un ángel. O al menos, eso le pareció a él la primera vez que lo vio. Pues era igual que el que una vez había sido su fiel compañero y quien había poseído su corazón.

Delgado, algo pálido y con grandes ojos turquesa Unos preciosos ojos que, al contrario que los de su amante, no habían perdido su brillo; casi deslumbraban con la luz de la vida. Estaba tan absorto en él, que comenzó a caminar en su dirección, acelerando el paso por momentos, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Bel. Por algún motivo, el chico comenzó a correr. Levi sintió cómo el estómago se le estrujaba, instándole a seguirlo. Empezó a correr tras él.

– ¡Conde!– gritó Bel.– ¡Deténgase, Conde!

Ajeno a los gritos de su amante, Levi siguió corriendo tras de aquel chico. A punto estaba de cogerlo en el límite del claro cuando...

– ¡Levi, basta!– gritó Bel.

El aludido se detuvo, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo. Vio al joven de pelo castaño marcharse a toda prisa entre los árboles. Sin embargo, el hecho de que su amante le hubiera llamado por su nombre, ahora sin duda alguna, era algo que podía con él. Se giró lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, hacia el fantasma del pelirrojo, que le miraba de forma indescifrable.

– Ahora sí...– susurró Levi.– Me has llamado por mi nombre.

Bel frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

– Para evitar que cometas otra locura– susurró. – Debemos volver al castillo.

Sin decir más, su espíritu desapareció entre los árboles, en dirección al castillo. Levi le siguió despacio, aún con la imagen del joven de ojos turquesa en su cabeza. La sangre le hervía. Necesitaba volver a verlo.

 _Necesitaba tocarlo._

Eren no dejó de correr hasta encontrarse con su hermana, Armin y los profesores Mike y Hanji. Al verlos, se apresuró en llegar hasta ellos y se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto. Mikasa prácticamente se le tiró encima, mientras que los restantes se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

– ¡Eren!– gritó Mikasa, abrazándolo.– ¡Menos mal!

– ¡¿Estás bien?!– gritó Armin.

El chico asintió, aún recuperándose de la fatiga y la taquicardia. Por primera vez desde que había empezado a correr, miró atrás, sólo para comprobar que aquella persona no le había seguido. Al no ver a nadie, suspiró de alivio. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie, pero Hanji fue la que preguntó.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado, Eren?

El chico la miró, pensando en qué decir. Era obvio que había tenido una visión de lo más rara. No podía simplemente decir que había visto a dos personas allí, en medio de la nada, y que una de ellas era medio transparente y la otra había puesto cara de psicópata mientras se le estaba acercando. Cogió aire.

– Los gamos– dijo finalmente.– Encontré un claro y pude despistarlos. No sabía que fueran tan agresivos...

Hanji frunció un momento el ceño.

– Y no lo son– dijo.– Lo que te ha pasado ha sido muy extraño.

Eren se rascó la nuca, suspirando. Mikasa decidió que no era el mejor momento para un interrogatorio y ayudó a levantarse a su hermano, mirando a la profesora.

– Deberíamos volver ya– dijo, tajante.

Hanji se quedó con ganas de preguntar más al chico, ya que estaba claro que éste no le había contado todo, pero estaba de acuerdo con Mikasa. Lo mejor era salir de allí antes de que apareciera otra veintena de gamos locos.

– ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?– preguntó Eren durante la vuelta.– Nos habíamos perdido y en el GPS no salía nuestra posición clara...

– Mike siguió vuestro rastro– dijo Hanji, sonriendo.– No se le escapa ni una.

Mike los miró, orgulloso. Los tres jóvenes sonrieron con cara de circunstancia. Por una vez, la extraña habilidad de su profesor había servido para algo más que para incomodarlos.

No tardaron mucho, lo cual mosqueó a los chicos, en llegar al campamento. Allí les esperaban sus compañeros, con cara de preocupación. Al verlos, todos corrieron hacia ellos.

– ¡¿Estáis bien, chicos?!– preguntó Christa.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron, agobiados al instante al ver tanta gente a su alrededor. Hanji hizo retroceder a los alumnos.

– ¿Ya habéis formado los grupos?– preguntó, amenazante.

Los alumnos tragaron saliva y asintieron. Hanji sonrió.

– Así me gusta– dijo. – ¿Dónde van estos tres, entonces?

Jean se adelantó un paso.

– Van los tres en nuestro grupo– dijo.– Cualquiera se atreve a separar a Eren de Mikasa...

Mikasa se acercó a él y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

– Buen trabajo, buen trabajo– dijo.

– ¿Es que soy un perro o qué?– exclamó Jean, apartándose.

Tras unas risas, les mandaron al centro del campamento, donde iban a dar comienzo las actividades grupales. Sin embargo, antes de empezar, Eren empezó a encontrarse mal, probablemente debido a la carrera y la situación de estrés que acababa de vivir. De hecho, de no ser por Marco, que estaba a su lado, se habría caído al suelo debido a un fuerte mareo que le dio cuando la adrenalina que tenía en el cuerpo le abandonó. El pelinegro le bajó suavemente al suelo hasta que lo sentó.

– ¡Eren!– gritó Mikasa, a su lado al instante. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Hanji, que estaba explicando la primera actividad, se acercó.

– Estoy bastante mareado...– susurró Eren, con la mano en la frente.

La profesora se agachó a su lado y le miró la temperatura.

– Puede que tengas un poco de fiebre– dijo.– ¿Quieres tomarte una pastilla y dormir?

– Pero se va a perder las actividades...– comentó Armin.

Eren asintió.

– Creo que es lo mejor, porque así no puedo hacer nada– dijo.– Voy a echarme un rato.

Sus compañeros le miraron mientras se iba, con ayuda de Hanji, hacia su cabaña. Cuando la profesora lo dejó en la cama, le dijo al chico que tendrían una conversación sobre lo que había pasado cuando se sintiera mejor, y luego se fue a dirigir las actividades. Eren se metió en su cama y pensó en aquel "fantasma" pelirrojo y en el hombre pelinegro. ¿Habían sido reales? Se durmió preguntándoselo.Y pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea irse a la cama por la mañana.

Porque durmió todo el día.

Abrió los ojos mientras escuchaba rugir su estómago. Poco después escuchó los ronquidos de algunos de sus compañeros. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no entraba luz por la ventana, y que debía ser de noche.

– Joder– murmuró.– Qué hambre.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a sus amigos y se puso el abrigo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió, cerrando tras de sí. Entonces corrió al servicio y dejó salir todo un día de líquidos retenidos. Suspiró con alivio y se dirigió al edificio principal del albergue, donde se encontraba la cocina, y buscó algo para hacerse. Como era tarde, decidió comerse una bolsa de patatas para simplemente calmar el hambre.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea, que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni unos pasos que se acercaban con lentitud hacia él. No se fijó en el reflejo de una silueta en la encimera, ni notó la abrumadora presencia de aquel que se le acercaba.

– Bel...

Eren se giró sobresaltado, y abrió los ojos de par. Allí, frente a él, excesivamente cerca, estaba el hombre que había visto en el claro del bosque. Instintivamente, retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Pero esto, lejos de aumentar la distancia con el otro, la acortó. Levi le acorraló.

– ¿Qu-quién eres?– preguntó el chico, cohibido.

– ¿No me reconoces, Bel? – preguntó el pelinegro.

– ¿De qué hablas?– preguntó Eren, asustado.– A-aléjate de mí...

Levi le cogió por los hombros.

– ¡Soy yo, Levi!– exclamó.

Eren se sobresaltó.

– ¡No te conozco!– gritó.– ¡No sé quién eres, no sé quién es Bel!¡Déjame en paz!

La expresión del pelinegro cambió rápidamente a una muy sombría. Eren se asustó.

– Entonces te haré recordar– siseó Levi.

Agarró a Eren del pelo y se lo acercó rápidamente, besándolo en la boca con una furia y una pasión desatadas. El chico se retorció, aterrorizado, lo cual molestó al pelinegro, que se apartó un momento para tirarlo al suelo, colocarse sobre él de forma posesiva y proseguir con su tarea de "devolverle la memoria" al más joven.

Eren no podía defenderse. El shock había sido tal, que vivía la escena como si no formara parte de ella, como si fuera un espectador, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Simplemente esperaba a que todo pasara, a que de un momento a otro se despertara y aquello acabara.

En ese tiempo, su mente empezó a divagar para huír de la realidad. En su cabeza resonaban los nombres que el pelinegro le había dicho. Bel... Levi...

Eren abrió los ojos, encontrándose directamente con los ojos grises del otro, que estudiaban su rostro mientras le secaba las lágrimas. Qué situación tan irreal, se dijo Eren.

Levi. ¿De qué le sonaba aquel nombre?

– Tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo deseando tocarte... y al fin...– susurró el pelinegro, acariciándole el pelo.

Entonces, el cerebro de Eren hizo "click". Levi, el nombre del conde que protagonizaba la historia de terror que les había contado a sus compañeros. El nombre que había repetido varias veces aquella mañana. Justo antes del paseo en el que había acabado siendo perseguido por los gamos.

Realmente era una situación irreal. El chico se convenció de que estaba soñando.

– Márchate...– susurró.– Eren, despierta ya...

Levi frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– ¡Despiértate, Eren!– gritó el chico.

El pelinegro le cogió por la mandíbula, obligándole a mirarle.

– ¿Quién es Eren?– preguntó.

El joven fijó sus ojos turquesas en él.

– ¡Yo soy Eren!– gritó, asestándole un puñetazo en la cara y quitándoselo de encima.

Se levantó a toda prisa y salió corriendo del edificio. Podía sentir todo, el frío, el dolor en la espalda por el golpe que se había llevado cuando le había tirado al suelo, una sensación muy extraña en los labios...

Aquello había sido real. La historia era real.

Miró hacia atrás al escuchar el estruendo con que el pelinegro abrió la puerta del edificio para salir y perseguirle. El corazón le latía a mil.

– ¡Socorro!– gritó, angustiado.– ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!

Intentó llegar a su cabaña, pero para su horror, ésta estaba rodeada de gamos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía a dónde huír. Y se detuvo.

Y llegó el golpe.

Mikasa se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar los gritos de su hermano. En ningún momento pensó que estuviera soñando. Tenía una horrible sensación en el cuerpo.

Se levantó a toda prisa, se puso el abrigo y las botas y salió de la cabaña. Allí contempló, horrorizada, una mancha de sangre en la blanca nieve, un montón de huellas de animales y a su profesora Hanji, con un trozo del abrigo de su hermano en las manos. Y ni rastro de él.

* * *

 **Levi se me va de las manos...**

 **¿He conseguido calmar un poco el hambre de yaoi? ¡Dejádmelo saber con un review! *v***

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Rikku**


	4. La primera conversación

**¡Yossu!¡Perdón por el retraso!**

 **La verdad es que tuvo más que ver con problemas técnicos que con falta de inspiración. Espero recuperar la normalidad en la próxima actualización.**

 **Muchas gracias a Lia Primrose, Fujimy, Akira Cassidy Evans, gateway to infinite, ssoommi, Sumire crazzy Murasaki, Naruby Scarlet, Ariyass y Pau-neko por comentar el capítulo anterior! *v***

 **Y ahora a leer!**

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos con lentitud, frunciendo el ceño. Notaba un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula; sin embargo, cuando fue a llevarse la mano a la misma, descubrió que estaba encadenado de manos y pies a la cama. Confuso, trató de recordar cómo demonios había llegado allí. Recordó la persecución de los gamos, la fiebre, la salida nocturna de su cabaña... Y entonces le recordó a _él_.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Tras haberle besado y perseguido por el campamento, aquel hombre le había dejado inconsciente de un puñetazo. Lo siguiente que recordaba era haberse despertado allí. ¿Pero dónde demonios estaba?¿Le había secuestrado?

Por primera vez, aún con el terror en el cuerpo, echó un vistazo a la estancia en la que se encontraba. Una habitación antigua, con paredes de piedra, dos grandes lienzos, unas largas cortinas, tapando un poco la tenue luz que entraba por el ventanal. A pesar de ser un lugar antiguo, estaba completamente limpio.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato, pensando en qué debía hacer ahora. Gritar preguntando por alguien no parecía una buena idea, pero no tenía forma de desatarse él solo. Sin embargo, al final no le quedó otra que intentarlo, pues se negaba a atraer la atención de su secuestrador.

– Te advertí que tenías que irte.

Eren se sobresaltó y levantó la vista hacia el fantasma de Bel.

– Tú...

– Te lo advertí, y no me hiciste caso– prosiguió el pelirrojo.– Ahora ya no puedo ayudarte.

El chico frunció el ceño.

– ¿Ayudarme a qué?– preguntó.– Sólo me dijiste que me fuera, no me dijiste por qué. Para empezar, al volver al campamento pensé que todo había sido una visión.

Bel suspiró.

– El conde hace mucho tiempo que perdió la cabeza, por mi culpa. Ahora yo estoy atado a él, tal y como tú lo estás a esa cama. Y si no te das prisa en escapar, correrás la misma suerte... si eres afortunado. Si no...

A Eren le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Fuera lo que fuera, no sería bueno.

– ¡Entonces dime cómo puedo salir de aquí!– exclamó.

– ¿Para qué te serviría, si no puedes desatarte?

El chico se mordió con fuerza el labio. Aquel fantasma le ponía de los nervios.

– ¿Tú no puedes hacer nada?– preguntó.

– Ya te lo he dicho, ya no puedo ayudarte.

– ¡¿A qué estás jugando, Bel?!

El pelirrojo desapareció atravesando una pared, mientras que Eren, sobresaltado, dirigió la vista hacia la puerta, ahora abierta. Allí, sujetando una bandeja de plata con comida y bebida, estaba el conde. Éste posó su atención en él.

– Veo que ya has despertado.

Eren tragó saliva, tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. El pelinegro se acercó, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche que había al lado y sentándose en la cama. Acercó la mano a la cara del chico, pero al ver cómo éste se encogía, se detuvo un instante. Volvió a empezar, esta vez acercando con más suavidad la mano. Le apartó con dulzura el flequillo de la frente y le acarició la mejilla, mirando con detenimiento el moratón que tenía debido al puñetazo de la noche anterior.

– No te preocupes, se curará pronto– susurró.– Siento haberte golpeado, necesitaba traerte aquí y cuando me pegaste ese puñetazo perdí el control.

Eren le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué estaba pasando. Levi leyó su mirada.

– ¿De verdad no me recuerdas?– susurró.

Eren frunció el ceño.

– No sé quién eres, ni yo soy quien tú crees que soy– dijo con cuidado.– De hecho, no sé quién crees que soy.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, sin entender.

– Eres mi amado Bel, lo sé, y por fin has vuelto conmigo– dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eren frunció más el ceño.

– ¡Te equivocas!– exclamó.– ¡¿Además, no es Bel ese fantasma que estaba hace un momento aquí?!

Levi negó con la cabeza.

– Ahora lo veo claro– dijo, acariciándole el pelo.– Ese fantasma no es mi amado Bel. Él murió en aquella hoguera aquel fatídico día. Por eso en todo este tiempo me ha tratado de forma tan fría y distante. Pero al fin los cielos han escuchado mis plegarias y te han traído de vuelta. Ahora nada podrá separarnos.

A Eren le latía rápidamente el corazón. No cabía duda, aquel hombre estaba loco. Sin embargo, a la vez se preguntaba si el loco no era él mismo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba atrapado en la historia de terror de su abuelo, viendo fantasmas, renos y a un hombre que, según parecía, había vivido varios centenares de años, y aparentaba alrededor de veinte.

El chico no sabía cómo debía actuar. Ya había sufrido en sus carnes aquella terrible bipolaridad del pelinegro, y desde luego era algo que no quería repetir. Su mente era un torbellino. Entre aquel vendaval de pensamientos, recordó algunas de las series policíacas que había visto en la televisión. Y pensó que quizá lo que debería hacer era establecer una conversación tranquila con el pelinegro, para averiguar más sobre su situación y ganarse su confianza.

– ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?– preguntó.– ¿Por qué has sido tan agresivo conmigo, si tan importante era para ti?

Levi se sorprendió.

– ¿Secuestrarte? De eso nada, sólo te he traido de vuelta a casa– dijo. – Y ya te he pedido perdón por golpearte. A veces, pierdo la calma, me cuesta controlarme a mí mismo. Y me vuelvo violento. Pero sé que ahora que estás aquí de nuevo podré superarlo.

El pelinegro abrazó al chico, que inmediatamente se puso tenso y tembloroso. No podía hacer nada para defenderse, ya que estaba atado. Aunque probablemente si no lo estuviera, tampoco tendría el valor suficiente como para llevar la contraria a aquel hombre. Si un puñetazo le había dejado inconsciente, y aquel trastorno bipolar volvía al pelinegro loco y violento, no quería pensar qué sería de él si le diera una paliza.

Levi se apartó tras unos instantes, y después de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, dirigió sus manos a las ataduras que matenían a Eren ligado a la cama.

– No intentes escapar, amor mío– dijo suavemente Levi.– Sé que estás asustado, pero en cuanto me recuerdes sabrás que no tienes nada que temer.

Eren tragó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio mientras el pelinegro le desataba. Al verse libre, su primer impulso fue levantarse y salir corriendo, pero se contuvo. Si estaba ganándose la confianza del pelinegro, debía actuar con precaución y huír en el momento que menos se lo esperara. Por eso, cuando Levi le ofreció la bandeja de comida, él la aceptó gustoso.

Y bueno, realmente estaba muerto de hambre.

El plato que tenía ante él olía de maravilla: era un gran filete de carne, con algunas verduras y patatas cocidas. Además, de beber tenía tanto agua como una especie de zumo de frutas. Sin esperar, cortó un trozo del filete y se lo llevó a la boca. Era una carne que no había probado nunca, pero le pareció deliciosa. Tardó poco menos de un cuarto de hora en zamparse hasta la última patata y beberse hasta la última gota.

Levi sonrió al verle comer con tantas ganas.

– Me alegro de que te haya gustado la comida.

Eren le miró, avergonzado.

– E-estaba muy rica.

– Hacía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba para ti, Bel.

El chico hizo una mueca.

– Eren– dijo.

– ¿Qué?

– Me llamo Eren, no Bel.

Levi le miró fijamente en silencio durante unos instantes.

– Ah... claro, has vuelto a "nacer"...– susurró.– Pero sé que eres Bel.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?– preguntó Eren.– ¿Cómo puedes saber si soy la reencarnación de tu amante? Su fantasma aún ronda por aquí, así que eso es imposible. Yo soy Eren, Eren Jaeger. No soy tu Bel.

– Claro que lo eres, recuerdo tus labios como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que te besé.

Se acercó a su cara con lentitud, preparándose para besarle; sin embargo, Eren no le dio tal oportunidad. Giró la cara mientras se apartaba bruscamente de él, frenándolo con la mano.

– No lo soy.

Levi frunció el ceño, y Eren pudo ver un ligero cambio en él. La cara del conde comenzaba a verse más sombría. El chico se puso nervioso, pues se vio ante el principio de un cambio de humor. Lentamente, y con el corazón en un puño, bajó la mano, permitiendo el paso a aquel hombre, que ahora parecía más bien una bestia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo todos sus impulsos de huída, ya que sabía que si lo hacía sería peor.

No tardó en notar los húmedos labios del conde sobre los suyos, apretándolos con firmeza, haciéndole temblar. Sintió una pequeña molestia en la mejilla cuando el pelinegro colocó una de sus manos en ella, acariciando el moratón que le había hecho la noche anterior. Pero esa molestia pronto desapareció. Lo que no desapareció fue la sensación de desagrado en su estómago.

Poco a poco Levi fue aumentando la intensidad del beso, lo cual puso aún más nervioso a Eren, que mantenía la boca cerrada con fuerza. Eso molestó bastante al pelinegro, quien pasó su otra mano por la espalda del chico, hasta meterla bajo su jersey. El chico soltó un pequeño grito sordo, que el otro aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca del menor.

– ¡Mmph!

Aquello ya había sido demasiado para el pobre Eren, que le empujó con fuerza, levantándose de la cama torpemente y alejándose de él, jadeando y con el corazón a mil. El pelinegro le miró entre sorprendido y dolido, mientras el chico retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Bel?– preguntó Levi, levantándose de la cama.

Eren explotó.

– ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy Bel!– gritó, entre lágrimas.– ¡No te conozco de nada!¡Déjame ir, maldito loco!

Al instante se arrepintió de haber gritado esas palabras, pues la cara del conde era aterradora. Le miraba furioso, mientras se acercaba lentamente. Eren empezó a temblar, temiéndose lo peor. Una paliza. La muerte.

Se protegió con ambos brazos cuando el pelinegro alzó su puño justo delante de él. Cerró los ojos, esperando un fuerte golpe... que nunca llegó. En su lugar, escuchó un portazo y el giro de una llave. Cuando abrió los ojos, no había nadie.

Volvía a estar encerrado.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Levi tiene un trastorno bipolar de la hostia XD. Pobre Eren...**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Dejádmelo saber con un review! *v***

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Rikku**


	5. Cambio radical

**Hola! Aquí llega el capítulo 5!**

 **Muchas gracias a Lia Primrose, Sumire crazzy Murasaki, gateway to infinite, Pau-Neko, MichelnBombn, Mr bum, Fujimy, Naruby Scarlett y fuckthesummer por comentar el capítulo anterior *v***

 **Y ahora os dejo que leáis tranquilamente!**

* * *

La mañana amaneció nublada y fría en el campamento. Un extraño silencio reinaba entre los alumnos, reunidos en el comedor junto a Hanji y Mike. La policía registraba los alrededores en busca del muchacho desaparecido. Armin miró a Mikasa. La pobre chica estaba destrozada, sujetando con fuerza el trozo de tela del abrigo de su hermano, aún con rastros de sangre. Sus amigos estaban en silencio, conmocionados por la desaparición de Eren.

– Joder, Eren... – susurró Jean.– ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado...?

– El lugar estaba lleno de huellas de ciervo– comentó Marco.– ¿Tendrá algo que ver con aquella historia que contó?

Armin dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

– A nosotros nos persiguieron una veintena de gamos– dijo Armin.– Sin embargo, cuando en determinado momento nos separamos, sólo le persiguieron a él. Y de alguna forma consiguió zafarse de ellos, pero estoy seguro de algo...

Mikasa levantó la vista.

– ¿De qué?

– De que Eren nos mintió sobre cómo lo consiguió.

Hanji se acercó. Había estado escuchando la conversación desde la distancia.

– Me alegro de que lo comentes, Armin, porque a mí también me lo pareció.

Los alumnos se giraron hacia ella, sobresaltados.

– Se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Armin reflexionó.

– Es posible que pensara que fuera una historia larga de contar y que con decir el resultado, en este caso que consiguió escapar, fuera suficiente...– empezó.– O bien, que le hubiera ocurrido algo extraordinario, puede que hasta paranormal, algo que pensó que sería mejor ocultar porque podríamos tacharlo de loco o mentiroso.

Todos cogieron aire. Hanji asintió.

– O puede que simplemente no quisiera aceptar que lo que le había pasado había sido real.

Mikasa se levantó.

– ¿Han encontrado algo? – preguntó.

– Las huellas se pierden al entrar en el bosque. Están tratando de rastrearlas.

La chica frunció el ceño.

– Iré a buscar yo misma.

– ¡¿Qué dices, Mikasa?!– exclamó Armin.– ¡Es una locura, además, el tiempo está empeorando!

Hanji le puso la mano en el hombro a la chica.

– ¿Es que sabes dónde buscar?– preguntó.

– No estoy segura, pero... creo que sí.

– ¡¿Dónde?!– exclamó Jean.

Mikasa le miró, frunciendo el ceño, debatiéndose entre si decírselo o no. Armin lo entendió.

– ¿Estás pensando en lo que dijo Marco?– preguntó el rubio.– ¿Crees que realmente el Conde ha venido a llevárselo?

Se escuchó un murmullo general entre los alumnos.

– ¿El Conde?– preguntó Hanji, descolocada.

– Sólo era una historia de terror, Mikasa...– murmuró Jean.

Ella frunció más el ceño.

– Pensadlo. Los gamos, el comportamiento extraño de Eren, su desaparición...

– Además, pronunciamos varias veces el nombre del Conde...– continuó Christa.

– Quizá se lo haya llevado a su castillo– dijo Armin.

– ¡Puede que el pueblo esté en algún lugar de este bosque!– exclamó Marco.

Hanji dio un par de palmadas.

– Vamos a ver, que alguien me explique qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

Los alumnos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, contándole con pelos y señales la historia que Eren les había narrado en el autobús. Mikasa estaba segura de que la respuesta a la desaparición de su hermano estaba en ella. En algún lugar de aquel gran bosque.

Eren dejó escapar el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones una vez Levi se marchó. Lentamente, se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, y se permitió el lujo de llorar. Tenía que salir de allí pronto, o quién sabe qué sería lo próximo que aquel loco le haría. Se sentía indefenso y débil, un estado que pocas veces había sentido y que odiaba con todo su ser. Aunque ahora por lo menos estaba libre de ataduras.

Cuando se hubo calmado, se frotó los ojos y trató de pensar en un plan para escapar. No se le venía nada a la cabeza. La ansiedad no le dejaba concentrarse. Se levantó tras unos cuantos intentos, a causa de la debilidad en sus piernas por liberar la tensión. Caminó por la habitación, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, tratando de pensar. Se asomó al ventanal, intentando averiguar su ubicación. Sin embargo, una densa niebla le impedía ver más allá del jardín que había frente al edificio en el que se encontraba. Frustrado, se sentó en la silla de un bonito escritorio que había junto a la pared, llevándose las manos a la frente. No sabía qué demonios hacer.

Así pasó horas y horas, hasta que la angustia le hizo dejar de lado el sentido común.

– ¡Eh, tú, el fantasma!– gritó.– ¡¿Estás aquí?!

Casi pudo escuchar el eco de su voz retumbando en las altas paredes de la habitación. No había ni rastro de Bel. Esperó unos cinco minutos, pero el pelirrojo no apareció. Angustiado y harto de esperar, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y trató de abrirla. No tuvo éxito. Probó también con el ventanal, pero ni siquiera tenía para abrirlo.

– ¡Sé que puedes oírme!– gritó.– ¡Bel!

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo atravesó la pared y se colocó frente a él. Eren se sobresaltó y su pulso se aceleró de sobremanera. Al fin y al cabo, estaba frente a frente con un fantasma.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?

El moreno le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

– ¡Que me tenéis encerrado aquí, eso me ocurre!– exclamó.

– Yo no te tengo encerrado aquí, sino el Conde.

Eren bufó.

– Tienes que decirme cómo salir de aquí. Por favor.

Bel suspiró.

– Escucha, Eren– dijo, sorprendiendo al moreno al decir su nombre.– Ya te lo he dicho antes, yo no puedo ayudarte a escapar, no puedo ni siquiera abrirte la puerta. Y no quiero ser responsable de lo que te pase si sales de esta habitación sin permiso del Conde. Sólo puedo guiarte, pero da igual por dónde te lleve, él te encontrará. Y entonces será peor.

A Eren le recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Peor todavía? Eso no podía ser posible.

– Peor será si me quedo aquí encerrado a su merced– repuso.– Además, mi hermana y los demás deben estar buscándome. Tengo que volver.

Bel le miró en silencio, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza. En cierto modo, era su culpa todo lo que le estaba pasando a aquel chico, pues la locura de Levi giraba en torno a él. Pero aún así, no tenía la capacidad para hacer nada más que aconsejar o guiar al chico. Y ambas cosas podrían acabar empeorando la situación de Eren.

– ¿No vas a ayudarme?– preguntó el chico.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

– No puedo, lo siento.

Y desapareció. Entonces Eren cogió la silla del escritorio y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el ventanal. No ocurrió nada, pero se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Chasqueó la lengua y cogió de nuevo la silla, apartándose y colocándose en posición para volver a lanzarla. Bel apareció.

– ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!– gritó.– ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!¡El Conde está viniendo hacia aquí por el ruido!

Eren apretó los dientes, sintiendo la adrenalina en el cuerpo como si se la hubiera inyectado. Tomó la silla con fuerza y la lanzó de nuevo.

 _¡Crash!_

La ventana se rompió y la silla salió volando por ella. Eren corrió a esconderse bajo la cama en el momento en que unos acelerados pasos se detenían al otro lado de la puerta y el pestillo se giraba. Desde su improvisado escondite, pudo ver las botas del Conde. El pelinegro entró en la habitación casi corriendo e inmediatamente se dirigió al ventanal.

– ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!– se giró hacia Bel, que observaba la escena desde una esquina de la habitación.– ¡¿Dónde está?!

– Ha salido por la ventana– dijo el fantasma.

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par y se asomó por el ventanal. No había ni rastro del chico. Miró hacia el jardín, todo lo lejos que le permitía la niebla. Pero no vio nada. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Era imposible que se le hubiera escapado. ¡¿Cómo demonios había bajado por la ventana, desde un tercer piso?!

– No puede ser...

Empezó a pensar que quizá era todo una treta. Bel se dio cuenta, así que puso en marcha una jugada rastrera y cruel. Pero es que a él ya no le importaba ser así.

– Puede que quieras creer que no es posible que se te haya escapado– dijo, con voz venenosa.– Pero la realidad es que has llegado tarde. _Otra vez._

El desprecio con el que pronunció aquellas dos palabras y la forma en la que desapareció después, cortó todo pensamiento en la mente de Levi. Una angustia imparable se apoderó del corazón del pelinegro; empezó a hiperventilar, sujetándose con fuerza a los cristales de la ventana, ajeno al dolor que le provocaba el hecho de estar cortándose con ellos.

Aquellas dos palabras le habían hecho revivir el fatídico día en que perdió a su amado en las llamas de la pira que una horda de locos habían levantado. Aquel día en que no llegó a tiempo. Y en todos los años que habían pasado, el fantasma jamás se lo había echado en cara. No así.

Con un grito desgarrador, Levi tiró el armario, le dio patadas, rompió la puerta de la habitación y destrozó el escritorio. Eren lo observó todo desde su escondite, aterrorizado. Sólo rezaba interiormente por que a aquel loco no se le ocurriera acercarse a la cama.

Sin embargo, una vez se hubo desquitado con el escritorio, Levi se dejó caer de rodillas. Y para sorpresa de Eren, comenzó a sollozar.

– Lo siento...

El ojiverde abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del pelinegro. Fueron casi un susurro, con voz temblorosa y rasgada.

– Lo siento, lo siento...

Eren no supo describir qué fue lo que sintió en aquel momento. Su corazón se encogió. Aquel lamento le pareció lo más real que había escuchado en su vida. El lamento de un hombre que lo había perdido todo. Un hombre que había sufrido durante siglos, y que cargaba con el peso de la muerte de su ser más querido y con su propia locura. Quizá fue eso lo que le creó una nueva perspectiva de aquel misterioso Conde. Quizá fue eso lo que le provocó las lágrimas. Quizá fue eso lo que le impulsó a salir de su escondite. Quizá fue esa su perdición.

O quizá no.

Cuando Levi se giró al escuchar ruido y le vio, abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó rápidamente, acercándose al chico sin cambiar la expresión de incredulidad. Eren retrocedió por instinto hasta encontrarse acorralado contra la pared.

– P- por favor, no me hagas daño...– dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras cerraba un poco los ojos.

Sin embargo, lo que sintió no fue una bofetada, ni un puñetazo, ni ninguna otra forma de violencia. Más bien todo lo contrario. Sintió una caricia; cómo Levi le pasaba la mano por la mejilla con ternura, limpiándole las lágrimas. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Y entonces se encontró con la mirada del pelinegro, cargada de alivio y dolor.

– Pensé que te había vuelto a perder...– susurró.

Eren tragó saliva. El cuerpo le temblaba.

– A... a mí no me has perdido nunca– dijo.– Yo no soy Bel, ya te lo...

Levi le puso ambas manos en las mejillas, cortándole la frase. Le miró fijamente a los ojos. Eren le devolvió la mirada, como un animalillo asustado. No sabía qué esperar de aquel hombre.

– Eren...– susurró el pelinegro.

Al ojiverde le dio la sensación de que el corazón se le paraba. Se quedó inmóvil, como si al decir su nombre el Conde tuviera un control completo sobre él. Entonces Levi le besó. No como las anteriores ocasiones. Aquella vez no era un animal desbocado. Fue un beso dulce, tierno.

Eren volvió a vivirlo como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo, como si todo aquello le estuviera pasando a otra persona. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, pero no sentía la aversión que había sentido las otras veces. Las piernas le fallaron y se desplomó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared. Aquello cortó el beso. Y a partir de ahí todo se tornó borroso para el chico.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse por la tensión fue al pelinegro arrodillándose a su lado y diciendo su nombre.

* * *

 **¡Se avecinan curvas! Madre mía, Levi, ¡estás loco!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. De nuevo siento la tardanza, se está haciendo difícil encontrar el momento para escribir.**

 **¡Los reviews son muy bienvenidos!**

 **Un saludo,**

 **Rikku**


	6. Luz y Oscuridad

**Hola a todas/os! No sé ni cómo disculparme por abandonar este fic durante meses; lo cierto es que entre proyectos finales, trabajillos y vacaciones, he estado totalmente out de fanfiction. Siento el retraso, pero aquí os traigo el capítulo 6 de Eternamente! :D**

 **Muchísimas gracias a los que comentasteis el capítulo anterior, sois un amor. También gracias a todos aquellos que han ido dando favorito y follow al fic, recordándome que tenía que seguirlo!**

 **Espero que os guste. El final empieza a estar a la vista (para mí XD).**

 **A leer!**

* * *

Levi dio un sorbo al café mientras se acomodaba en su sillón. Tras echar un pequeño vistazo a la ventana, volvió su mirada hacia el joven que dormía plácidamente en la gran cama que había ante él. Sonrió cálidamente.

Le encantaba observar dormir a Eren. Le apasionaba ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, cómo dejaba escapar pequeños quejidos cuando soñaba. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el reconfortante calor de las sábanas. En definitiva, su vida. Sí, Eren estaba vivo. Vivo, y con él. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

En su interior, guardaba cierto nerviosismo ante el inminente despertar del chico. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?¿Cambiaría su relación a partir de entonces? El pelinegro se había dado cuenta, pocos segundos antes de que el chico se desmayara, de lo mal que se había portado con él. Se había dado cuenta, de que no era Bel, sino que era Eren. Se sintió muy culpable, pero a la vez no.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió algo. Algo relacionado con su bosque. Se levantó con tranquilidad y se acercó a la ventana. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Así que han empezado a buscarle?– susurró.– ¿Quién les ha dado permiso para adentrarse en mi bosque?

El suave quejido de Eren le hizo volver la vista al interior de la habitación. El corazón se le aceleró. El momento que llevaba esperando desde el día anterior había llegado. El chico se estaba despertando. Se acercó rápidamente a la cama y se sentó en ella, observando como el menor se desperezaba y abría sus ojos con lentitud.

– Buenos días, Eren.

El aludido dirigió sus ojos turquesas al hombre que se encontraba un poco inclinado hacia él. Por un momento, se puso tenso. Sin embargo, no se sobresaltó ni tuvo el impulso de apartarse. Ya no sentía aquella aura de peligro alrededor del Conde.

– Has dormido casi un día entero– dijo Levi, frunciendo un poco el ceño.– Empezaba a sentirme angustiado...

El chico se quedó quieto, sin saber qué decir. La actitud del pelinegro hacia él había cambiado radicalmente. Y por primera vez, o segunda, ya que aún era capaz de recordar del todo bien qué había pasado antes de desmayarse, le había llamado por su nombre. Por su verdadero nombre. En su interior, se sintió aliviado, y extrañamente feliz. Y simplemente siguió observando, en silencio, a aquel extraño hombre, que ahora le miraba con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cara y le apartaba el flequillo.

– Eres tan hermoso...– susurró el pelinegro.– Podría pasarme el día mirándote y no me cansaría. A cada segundo que pasa descubro un nuevo detalle en tu rostro, en tu cuerpo o en tu alma.

El chico se sonrojó. Jamás había recibido aquel tipo de halagos y lo cierto es que jamás había esperado recibirlos; menos aún en el siglo en el que estaban. Pero ya puestos, jamás había sido perseguido por gamos, secuestrado, ni nadie le había besado... en la boca, antes de aquel viaje. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca: la leyenda del Conde era cierta; no era una historia de terror que su abuelo se había inventado para asustarle, sino más bien una advertencia. Y Eren la había ignorado. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber hecho caso a su pobre abuelo.

– ¿Tienes hambre?– preguntó el pelinegro, acercándose un poco.

Eren desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que se había embobado mirando a los ojos al pelinegro. De nuevo, las mejillas le ardían, así que trató de concentrarse en la pregunta.

– La... la verdad es que no tengo– dijo sinceramente.

Y era cierto, no tenía apetito, y eso que según el pelinegro llevaba un día sin comer. Levi le miró intensamente y sonrió un poco.

– Estás muy delgado– comentó.

– Si-siempre he sido así– respondió Eren, cuidando sus palabras en todo momento.– He salido a mi madre.

Levi se acercó un momento y depositó un beso en la frente del chico, quien tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. Luego, acarició su mejilla y observó sus ojos color turquesa.

– Perdóname, Eren...– susurró.– He sido muy cruel contigo.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos.

– Por culpa de mi locura, te he tomado por quien no eras y te he maltratado por no serlo– dijo.– Deseaba que lo fueras. Necesitaba que lo fueras. Sin embargo, ahora me siento aliviado de que no lo seas.

Eren le escuchó en silencio.

– Has visto lo peor de mí, así que a partir de ahora quiero mostrarte lo mejor– añadió.– ¡Ya sé! Demos un paseo por el castillo, me muero de ganas por enseñártelo.

El chico no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de aquellos días horribles, parecía que algo, algún hechizo, había caído sobre el Conde. Aquella faceta le fascinó, aquella amabilidad le embaucó. Su interior gritaba que tomara aquella oportunidad.

– Daré ese paseo encantado– se apresuró a decir, tragando saliva.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por que el otro Levi no volviera.

En el bosque, dos grupos de alumnos, cada uno con un profesor, se habían puesto en marcha para encontrar a Eren. Gritaban su nombre una y otra vez, pero no obtenían respuesta. Además, una corriente de aire gélido hacía su recorrido entre los árboles, arrastrando nieve, polvo y hojarasca, dificultando aún más la búsqueda.

Mikasa chasqueó la lengua, quitándose una rama del pelo. Casi parecía que la propia naturaleza no quisiera que encontraran al chico. Pero ella no iba a rendirse. Antes muerta.

Sin embargo, el resto de sus compañeros no estaban tan motivados como ella, y cada vez el cansancio y el frío hacían más mella en ellos. Hanji era consciente de ello, y se detuvo.

– ¡Muy bien, chicos!– gritó.– ¡No podemos seguir con este temporal!¡Tenemos que volver al campamento!

Los alumnos suspiraron con culpa y alivio a la vez. Ninguno quería dejar de buscar a Eren, pero tampoco aguantarían mucho más con aquel clima. Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó a zancadas a Hanji.

– ¡¿Cómo que volvemos?!– gritó.– ¡Eren está ahí fuera!¡¿Vamos a abandonarle?!¡Ni muerta!

La profesora le puso la mano en el hombro.

– Mikasa, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de dónde puede estar ese pueblo; ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si existe. Nos estamos basando en una loca idea sacada de una historia de terror.

La chica se quitó la mano del hombro con rabia.

– ¡Sé que él se lo llevó!¡Lo sé!– gritó ella.– ¡Y no pienso abandonarle!

Hanji suspiró.

– Esta tarde llegarán los equipos de búsqueda de la policía– dijo.– Mira a tus amigos.

Mikasa echó un vistazo a sus compañeros y entendió lo que Hanji quería decirle. Todos ellos estaban dispuestos a seguir buscando si se lo pedían, pero sus caras demostraban que estaban al límite de sus fuerzas. La tormenta no hacía más que arreciar y si se quedaban mucho tiempo más allí, probablemente no serían capaces de ver más allá de dos árboles. Derrotada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió, con paso lento, hacia Armin, quien temblaba de frío.

Hanji llamó a Mike para que su equipo regresara también, mientras Armin le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Mikasa.

– Le encontraremos, tranquila.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes, Armin?– susurró ella, al borde del llanto.– Si le pierdo a él también, yo...

Armin negó con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

– No vamos a perderle– dijo con seguridad.– Porque, piénsalo: si el Conde se lo ha llevado, ha sido, según la historia, porque se parecía a su antiguo amante. Eso significa, probablemente, que lo tratará con sumo cuidado para que no le pase nada.

La chica le miró. Lo que decía Armin tenía sentido, sí. Pero había algo en aquellas palabras que no le daba buena espina. Y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era.

– Espera, Armin... ¿Has dicho amante, verdad?– preguntó.

El rubio guardó silencio, asimilando la información que acababa de dar. Se puso aún más morado de lo que ya estaba por el frío, mientras veía como Mikasa abría los ojos de par en par y ponía cara de pánico.

– T-tranquila, Mikasa...

– ¡¿Amante?!– gritó la chica.– ¡Oh dios mío, a saber qué le estará haciendo!¡Armin, por dios, tenemos que encontrarle!

Hicieron falta seis personas para llevarla de vuelta al campamento.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Eren se asomó al mirador de una de las dos torres. El paseo había sido tranquilo; el pelinegro le había enseñado la mayoría de las estancias, todas muy diferentes. Aquel castillo podría ser un gran museo, pensó el chico.

En ese momento se encontraba solo, pues Levi le había dicho que le esperara allí, y se había marchado a toda prisa. Poco después, el chico había visto cómo el clima cambiaba rápidamente en una zona bastante alejada del castillo. Pensó en sus amigos y su hermana. Estaba seguro de que estaban removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrarle.

– Ojalá no me estén buscando por esa zona...– dijo en voz baja, mirando la fiera tormenta que se había alzado.

Recordó entonces que estaba solo, y que tenía una oportunidad para escapar, o al menos, para buscar una salida que pudiera aprovechar más adelante. Sin embargo, todas las puertas de salida que había visto estaban cerradas y parecían imposibles de abrir. Fue entonces cuando recordó que había dos zonas del castillo a las que no habían accedido.

Las mazmorras y la torre del ala derecha.

Bajó rápidamente los tres pisos de la torre, deseando no encontrarse con el pelinegro para no tener que dar explicaciones. Por suerte, no se encontró con nadie durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegó a la base de la torre, cruzó un largo pasillo con una alfombra roja cubriendo la fría piedra del suelo, y llegó al ala principal. Allí vio dos escaleras que subían al primer piso, por las que habían bajado y subido durante el paseo; también vio la puerta de la cocina, cerrada, y el portón de entrada, también cerrado, además de otro largo pasillo que llevaba al ala derecha.

Por fin, encontró lo que buscaba: unas pequeñas escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras.

– Bingo– susurró.

Se dirigió a ellas y bajó al sótano, que estaba iluminado por unas extrañas antorchas de luz morada. Eren se asombró, pues jamás había visto un fuego de ese color. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Una reja con cerradura le cortaba el paso. La zarandeó y trató de abrirla, pero ésta no cedió. El chico suspiró, decepcionado, y se giró para volver a subir.

Entonces, la reja se abrió un poco, dejando escapar un chirrido que le heló la sangre. Se giró lentamente, en el momento en que se empezaron a encender más antorchas al otro lado de la verja, también con fuego morado. El chico recordó todas las películas de terror que había visto en su vida y pensó que lo mejor sería volver corriendo a la torre y esperar a Levi. Sin embargo, su parte aventurera le instaba a ver qué había al final de aquel tétrico pasillo, y fue esta parte la que ganó la batalla. Eren tragó saliva y atravesó la verja, caminando con mucha cautela y muerto de miedo por dentro. Cogió una de las antorchas y la sujetó con fuerza; pensaba usarla más como arma que como linterna. A medida que recorría el pasillo, iba observando el interior de las celdas, vacías, pero llenas de cadenas y otros elementos de sujeción menos ortodoxos. Al final del pasillo, había una puerta de madera. Parecía vieja y robusta, y lo más importante, estaba entreabierta. Eren se agarró con fuerza a la antorcha y miró por el hueco entre la puerta y el marco.

Pudo observar una extraña sala, llena de artilugios, líquidos de colores y distintas máquinas que no pudo reconocer. Había instrumentos de tortura muy antiguos, oxidados, dando a entender que llevaban siglos sin usarse, pero también había libros, papeles esparcidos por una gran mesa, plantas y flores... Aquello parecía una sala de tortura convertida en laboratorio de alquimia.

El chico comprobó que no había nadie y entró con todo el sigilo que pudo en aquella sala. Se acercó a la mesa llena de papeles y pudo ver que todos ellos estaban escritos a mano. Parecía un diario, o un informe de investigación, o un centenar, más bien. Cogió uno de esos papeles. Y entonces las antorchas se apagaron, quedando únicamente la suya encendida. Aterrorizado, se giró hacia la puerta, ahora en penumbra, y vio, con horror, dos ojos brillantes, que le miraban desde la oscuridad. Dejando escapar un grito sordo, puso la antorcha delante de él, en forma de amenaza.

Entonces, la antorcha se apagó, sumiéndolo en la más negra oscuridad. Y Eren gritó al ver que aquellos ojos, que aún brillaban, se acercaban a él.

* * *

 **Recordad, si veis algo raro en un ambiente tétrico, salid por patas cuando aún estéis a tiempo! XD**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Rikku**


	7. El que mora en la mazmorra

**Uf! No sé cuánta gente esperaba ver esto en sus notificaciones algún día, pero finalmente, aquí llega el siguiente capítulo de Eternamente! Realmente no tengo perdón, así que tampoco os voy a entretener contando mi vida y las razones por las que no he actualizado hasta hoy. Simplemente espero que disfrutéis el capítulo, que imagino que tendréis que releer para entrar en contexto (yo he tenido que hacerlo jajaja)**

 **Muchas gracias a todas/os las/os que habéis comentado el capítulo anterior y que me habéis seguido animando a escribir! Sois el combustible de la escritora! XDDD**

 **A leer!**

* * *

– ¡Socorro! – gritó Eren, aterrado, dando golpes a ciegas con el palo de la antorcha.

Retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. No sabía qué era aquello, pero le daba muy mala espina. Empezó a temblar mientras sujetaba con fuerza el palo entre él y aquellos ojos.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó una voz grave.

Aquello aterró aún más a Eren. Tal y como se temía, no era Levi. Era algo que, por algún motivo, moraba en las mazmorras del castillo del Conde, en plena oscuridad, y que en todo el tiempo que llevaba Levi allí, no había sido erradicado.

Una de las antorchas de la sala, la más cercana a Eren, se encendió de pronto. Y entonces el chico pudo ver la pálida imagen de un hombre, rubio, de ojos azul claro, y bastante alto. Dicho hombre le miraba, como analizándolo, con expresión de interés.

– Así que tú eres la nueva obsesión de Levi – dijo, cogiéndole del mentón.

Sin embargo, Eren no sintió el agarre, sino más bien una suave brisa en la barbilla. Casi como una caricia, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle alzar la cabeza. Aquello pareció maravillar al otro hombre.

– Veo que realmente eres especial– susurró, examinándolo fijamente.– Puedo interactuar contigo físicamente.

– ¿Qu-quién eres? – preguntó el chico.

– Me llamo Erwin, Erwin Smith – respondió el hombre. – Soy el mejor amigo de Levi, y soy quien le mostró hace muchos años la fórmula de la inmortalidad.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par.

– Eres... el de la historia... – susurró.

– ¿Historia? – preguntó el hombre sin entender.

– Aléjate de él, Erwin.

– Menudo aguafiestas.

Eren miró hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Bel, con una expresión muy seria. Erwin se giró hacia el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó. – Este es _mi_ sótano.

– Da gracias a que he venido y te he advertido – siseó el pelirrojo. – El Conde se dirige hacia aquí en estos momentos, alertado por los gritos.

A Erwin se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se alejó del chico. Bel le hizo señas a Eren para que fuera con él, y así lo hizo. Volvieron al tenebroso pasillo, camino a las escaleras.

– No vuelvas a bajar aquí – dijo Bel, serio. – No te acerques a él. Parece que con el Conde estás más o menos a salvo de momento, pero debes irte en cuanto tengas oportunidad.

– ¿Pero cómo me voy de aquí? – preguntó Eren, exasperado. – ¡Todas las puertas están cerradas!

– Eso no...

Bel desapareció a media frase. Eren se asustó y miró hacia la escalera. Allí estaba Levi, que se acercó corriendo hasta el, cogiéndole de los hombros con fuerza.

– ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Eren?! – bramó. – ¡Te dije que me esperaras en la torre!

Al ver que el chico estaba aterrorizado, trató de calmarse y hablar con más suavidad.

– Te... te dije que esperaras, porque es peligroso que vayas solo por el castillo.

Le acarició un poco la cara y le cogió de la mano.

– Vamos, aquí hace frío y está oscuro – dijo.

Eren le siguió en silencio, aún asustado y confuso por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. De seguir mucho más en aquel lugar, se volvería loco.

El Conde le dirigió en silencio hacia una nueva habitación. Esta vez daba hacia el jardín trasero del castillo, ahora nevado y precioso. La estancia era mucho más luminosa que la anterior, y la cama aún más grande. Levi sirvió té y se sentó junto a Eren, ofreciéndole una taza. El chico la cogió y dio un sorbo sin mucha gana, ya que no tenía nada de sed. Sin embargo, el calor le reconfortó por dentro.

– Siento... siento ser tan brusco... – susurró el pelinegro. – Yo... tengo... problemas para controlar mi ira, y mis emociones en general.

Eren le miró en silencio, como estudiando su expresión.

– Llevo tanto... tanto tiempo solo... – prosiguió. – No te imaginas lo horrible que es desear morir y no poder. Desear desaparecer, pero ser incapaz. He pagado todos los errores de mi vida durante siglos, y por fin, ahora, parece que el destino vuelve a estar de mi lado.

Le miró con sus ojos grises mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

– Eres mi esperanza, Eren – susurró. – Mi única esperanza.

El chico sintió una punzada en el corazón. Aquella era una responsabilidad demasiado grande para él. Sólo quería volver con sus amigos y marcharse a casa. Pero por otro lado, algo dentro de él no quería dejar solo a aquel hombre; no quería prolongar su sufrimiento durante quién sabe cuánto, quizá eternamente. Pero no sabía qué podía hacer por él.

– A mí... me gustaría ayudarte, Levi – dijo casi en un susurró. – Pero es que no sé ni cómo empezar.

El pelinegro sintió un escalofrío al escucharle decir su nombre. Realmente lo adoraba, y sentía la necesidad de hacérselo gritar bajo su cuerpo. Pero tenía que mantener la compostura, o si no el chico acabaría odiándolo y temiéndolo. Bebió otro sorbo de té para despejar su impura mente.

– Yo tampoco, Eren, pero necesito que lo intentemos– dijo finalmente.– Estaré encantado de contarte más cosas sobre mí, sobre el castillo, o sobre siglos pasados. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas.

Eren pensó que podría ser un buen comienzo. Aprender más sobre el Conde podría ayudarle a mejorar su relación con él y así convencerlo de que debía dejarlo marchar. O al menos evitar su trastorno bipolar.

– Entonces cuéntame algo sobre este lugar– dijo con precaución.

Quería evitar a toda costa mencionar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la tragedia de Bel. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar el Conde.

El pelinegro se llevó la mano al mentón y dirigió la mirada por la habitación.

– Este castillo ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace siglos. Aquí se han llevado a cabo importantes celebraciones y eventos a lo largo de la historia. Los cuadros que ves colgados por los pasillos son muchas veces recordatorios de dichas ceremonias – explicó el Conde. – La verdad es que este castillo fue famoso en varias épocas.

Eren le escuchó con interés y curiosidad. Jamás había escuchado hablar de él, dejando aparte la historia de su abuelo. De hecho, era como si nadie supiera que existiera ese majestuoso castillo en las montañas.

– ¿Cómo es que nadie ha venido nunca?– preguntó.– ¿Por qué nadie habla de este castillo en la clase de historia, si es que ha sido tan famoso?

La mirada del pelinegro se ensombreció. Eren se asustó, pues había debido pisar una "mina" en la memoria del Conde.

– Después de la desaparición del pueblo, protegimos el castillo del exterior. Es casi imposible llegar aquí de forma natural, así como también salir.

Aquello último lo dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Eren se sintió como un libro abierto y tragó saliva. Si ya tenía pocas posibilidades de escapar, ahora ya no albergaba ninguna esperanza. Lo más probable era que no volviera a ver a su familia, ni tampoco a sus amigos. Aquello lo dejó roto.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Eren?– preguntó el pelinegro.

El chico suspiró, aguantándose las lágrimas.

– No podré... volver a ver a mi familia, ¿verdad?– susurró.

Levi le miró con cierta lástima.

– Ahora yo soy tu familia, Eren – dijo rotundamente.– No estarás solo.

Aquella respuesta fue como una afirmación para el chico, que apretó con fuerza los puños y se mordió el labio, impidiéndose caer en la desesperación. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer en su vida, tantas cosas que le faltaban por ver y descubrir... La idea de pasar lo que le quedaba de vida encerrado en aquel castillo le aterraba. Abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Levi sobre la suya.

– Será duro al principio, pero yo estaré a tu lado– dijo el pelinegro, sonriéndole.– Lo superaremos juntos.

El chico le miró un momento y luego volvió a posar su mirada en sus manos, ahora entrelazadas con las del Conde. Probablemente esas pasarían a ser las únicas manos que volvería a ver en toda su vida. Curioso pensamiento para un chico que no había llegado a la veintena.

Fuera de aquel lugar, la desaparición del joven Jaeger ya había salido en las noticias. Sus padres se habían desplazado hasta el camping, llegando justo en el momento en el que enviaban a los demás estudiantes de vuelta a casa, pues el tiempo había empeorado y la zona se había convertido en un campo de investigación. Mikasa se quedó, claro está, y Armin pidió permiso para acompañarla. Contaron todo lo que sabían a los padres de Eren, que escucharon con atención.

– Sí, recuerdo aquella historia de mi padre– dijo Grisha, el padre de Eren.– Pero es difícil de creer que tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de mi hijo. Por las pruebas, parece que haya sido atacado por algún animal...

La madre de Eren soltó un sollozo lastimero y se tapó los oídos, siendo abrazada inmediatamente por su marido y por Mikasa. No soportaba la idea de haber perdido a su niño, y menos aún de que alguna bestia salvaje se lo hubiera comido.

– Perdón, cariño, no quería decir eso– se disculpó el hombre.– Estoy seguro de que Eren está vivo.

– ¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!– exclamó la mujer.– ¡Llevan días investigando y no encuentran nada!

– Están analizando el trozo del abrigo que encontraron en el suelo, paciencia, Carla.

Armin miró con tristeza a la mujer. Estaba destrozada, como Mikasa. Y él también, para qué mentir. Eren había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre, y deseaba con toda su alma que volviera. Se sentía fatal por no haberse quedado con él cuando tenía fiebre.

Ninguno de los presentes en la sala podía ver la silueta del joven pelirrojo que observaba desde las sombras. Bel pudo captar todo su dolor, el dolor de una familia rota. Se sintió aún más culpable por todo lo que le había pasado a Eren. Y aquello le dio el valor necesario para hacer algo que debía haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

Desapareció atravesando la pared de la cabaña, internándose en el bosque, de vuelta al castillo. Tenía que prepararse.

* * *

 **Por fin el engranaje avanza. El final no anda muy lejos... ¡¿Qué pasará?! *CHAN CHAN***

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y de nuevo siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Rikku.**


End file.
